Moshi mo
by aikocchan
Summary: Jika aku dapat kembali ke waktu itu... mampukah aku menyelamatkanmu lagi? Warning! Chara death! RajiFict, obrolan gaje AuthorxBunta


**~RajiFict 6th Eps~**

**-Opening: PureBoys - Ai Got You-**

**Aiko**: _Minna! Minna_! Ujian selesai~! Mari kita dengarkan _**RajiFict**_! _Iku zee~_!

**-Opening again-**

**Aiko**: _Ja!_ Tak terasa sudah memasuki episode ke-6 dari **RajiFict**... *_terharu_* Kali ini, bersama dengan **Marui-kun**~

**Bunta**: Yo~! *_flop!_*

**Aiko**: Mari kita dengarkan _**RajiFict**_**!** Douzo, Marui-kun untuk sesi pertama~

**Bunta**: Tidak pernah ketinggalan pada sesi pertama RajiFict, kita akan menjawab review-review dari Fic kemarin di '_**Wakare no Kissu**_'

**Aiko**: _Un_! Silahkan! Untuk yang pertama, kami beri kehormatan pada **AoRyuto-senpai** untuk yang pertama me-review~!

**Bunta**: Permintaan lanjutan Fic, dan pengorbanan atas **Minami Keisuke**, dan **Sakurada Doori**...

**Aiko**: Aduh, _kumaha ieu_? Fic murahan gitu kok ada yang minta lanjutannya ya? (^^;) aduuhh... Gimana ya? Emang formatnya udah _oneshoot_ sih... Tapi akan saya coba kembangkan.. (^^)v

Untuk **Minami-san**, dan **Doori-kun**... heheh... Itu memang sudah rencana saya sedari dulu untuk mengorbankan mereka. :D *_digebukin Minami, Doori, ent fans_*

**Bunta**: Sugi wa, **Shinki-san** kara...

**Aiko**: Howelahdalah~! Opo iki? _Sequel_? Yah, akan saya usahakan... Semoga ada idenya ne? ne? (^^;) Mohon ditunggu aja, takutnya, lama update~

**Bunta**: Hai'~ semoga bisa bekerja seperti biasa...

**Aiko**: Juga mohon do'anya agar tensi darah saya tidak naik seperti harga beras akhir2 ini...

**Bunta**: Amin~ selanjutnya, dari... **Yui-san**~

**Aiko**: Hai'! Doumo! Fans **TezuFuji**? SAYAH JUGAA~! XDD

**WHAT? **_Request_ kawaii-ness **TezuFuji**? Nanti akan saya usahakan, tapi... maaf ya, gak bisa cepet-cepet, karena banyak bgt kerjaan berjibun kalo mau tauk mah~ :D Mohon bersabar aja kalo request ama sayah mah~ ne? ne? _Gomen~_

**Bunta**: Emang ngapain aja, _sensei_?

**Aiko**: Yaahh, nyapu, nyuci, ngepel, ngurusin anak, jemur kasur *_ibu rumah tangga tulen_*

**Bunta**: _Sugi ni, **Mura-buchou** kara~_

**Aiko**: Hai'! Dari **Mura-senpai.**.. Wah? Maaf _senpai_~ saya gak tau kalo senpai gak suka _**TezuRyo**_, tapi, sekali lagi, ini bukan keinginan saya, melainkan _request_. Jadi, harus profesional donk~ *_waratte_* Maaf, _senpai_... *_sujud_* Tapi, makasih banyak buat dukungannya~! Saya akan berusaha~! XD

**Bunta**: Untung gak ketauan_ Fukubuchou_... kalo gak...

**Aiko**: Kalo gak, apa?

**Bunta**: Eheheh, _nani mo nai yo~ Saa~_ kali ini tolong ceritakan tentang FF ini...

**Aiko**: Baiklah~ Ini request ke-tiga saya dari _**Acha-san**_... Tenta _**Niou-Marui**_, yang saya buat dengan segala kekuatan saya... ditengah intervensi obat-obatan dan kapsul2 gak jelas yang terus saya konsumsi...

**Bunta**: Kok saya?

**Aiko**: Yah, requestnya **Niou-Marui**, kenapa harus saya tolak? Propes dikit kek~

**Bunta**: Inspirasi darimana, _sensei_?

**Aiko**: Dari kamar mandi, tadi pagi, pas lagi gosok gigi.. *waratte*

**Bunta**: Ceritanya macam gimana, _sensei_?

**Aiko**: Udah, kamu baca aja nanti~ ini naskahnya~ *_nunjuk lembaran naksah_*

**Bunta**: Liat~! Liat~! Liaaatt~!

**Aiko**: Yamee...

**-BRUKKHH~!**

**Bunta**: *baca* Sensei~! Kok awalnya aja udah gini sih?

**Aiko**: Nyaaa~! Gomenne~~! Itu ide saiaaahh~~!

**Bunta**: Takkan ku maafkaaann~~! *_ngejar_*

**Aiko**: Ampyuuunn~~! M_inna~ Minna~ de~! Yomitte kudasai~! **RajiFict** to iu koto de~! Sugi no **RajiFict** ni, MATA AIMASHOOU~!_

_Hona~! Sainaraaa~~!_ *_wave_*

**-Closing: Nagayama Takashi - Slow Jam-**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Moshi mo... [Seandainya...]

**Writer: **Tsuchiya Aihara / Takigawa Aihara

**Disclaimer: **PakDe Konomi, yang Ultah di bulan Juni~ :D Omodettou, pak'd... moga tambah cakep, ent sukses~! *dilempar recehan***  
**

**Theme Song: **K - Aitai kara**  
**

**Current mood: **Demam dengan tensi darah 170... heheh... *brukh~!***  
**

**Note: **Ini tentang time-split, dimana waktu terulang kembali. Bagaimanakah, ceritanya? Mite ne~**  
**

**Warning: **Character death, YAOI, gaje, salah ketik, OOC-ness, dsb. Maklum, yang nulis amatiran... Heheh... *digebukin*

**~~OTANOSHIMI NI KUDASAAII~~**

**

* * *

**

_Seharusnya, aku tak bertemu denganmu, jika perpisahannya sesakit ini..._

Niou bersimpuh dihadapan jenazah Bunta yang berhiaskan krisan putih di sekeliling tubuhnya. Tidak seperti teman-teman lain; menangisi kepergian pemilik rambut merah tersebut, dan menyesali yang telah terjadi, Niou malah sibuk mengutuki ketololan dirinya tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Tanpa mempedulikan mereka yang berusaha menarik tubuhnya dari hadapan peti itu saat prosesi pemakaman hendak dilakukan.

"Seandainya waktu dapat terulang... aku takkan mau mengenal dirimu..."

Prosesi penimbunan tanah atas jenazah Bunta pun sudah selesai. Banyak kerabat yang memilih pulang untuk sekedar berlindung dari gerimis yang menghujam tanah, dan beberapa teman-teman sekolahnya pun sudah selesai melepas kepergian pemuda itu.  
Namun Niou masih mematung dihadapan nisan-nya. Tanpa mempedulikan jas hitamnya yang mulai lepek dengan buaian gerimis yang telah berganti menjadi hujan.  
Takkan pernah dilupakan oleh pemuda berambut perak ini atas kejadian malam itu...

**~Awal Juli, Kanagawa~**

Malam di trotoar Taman yang dingin, Niou berusaha menahan sesosok berambut merah itu; **Marui Bunta**.  
"Bunta! Dengar dulu penjelasanku!" dengan segala usahanya, Niou berusaha menahan Marui yang hendak pergi darinya.  
"Tidak! Alasan macam apalagi yang akan kau katakan padaku? Cukup! Aku muak dengamu!" Marui berusaha menghindarkan tangannya dari genggaman Niou.  
"Tunggu!"  
"Apalagi?" Marui meninggikan dagu-nya.  
"Aku... aku tetap pergi ke Perancis,"  
"Seperti yang kuduga, kau akan menjawab seperti itu," Marui kembali menjauh dari Niou.  
"Tapi ini kan zaman kecanggihan tekhnologi! Kita bisa bertukar cerita lewat e-mail, dan telepon. Mungkin saja aku bisa mem-video-call dirimu," Niou berusaha mengejar sosok Marui.  
"Daripada menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, lebih baik kita pisah!" Intonasi tertinggi yang dapat Marui lontarkan, mebuat Niou berhenti mengejarnya.  
"Kita... putus?"  
"Tentu saja!" Marui meyakinkan pikiran Niou yang ragu.  
"Tapi..." Niou berhasil menarik lengan Marui.

Marui yang kaget dibuatnya, tanpa sadar mendorong tubuh Niou ke tengah jalan, sampai tersungkur. Di saat yang bersamaan, datanglah sebuah truk pengiriman barang, tepat dihadapan Niou.  
"NIOU!"

Menyadari kesalahannya, Marui langsung menarik tangan Niou, dan sekuat tenaga melempar sosok itu kembali ke pinggir trotar.

**- BRUUKKHH!**

Marui memang berhasil menyelamatkan Niou, namun Ia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan berganti posisi di tempat Niou semula dengan jarak antara truk, dan dirinya yang semakin mendekat.

"BUNTA!"

* * *

**~Kanagawa, Pagi~**

Niou bangun di pagi yang dingin. Hujan turun dari semalam tanpa henti.  
Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah. Rasanya, ia seperti bermimpi akan malam itu. Malam 2 hari yang lalu.  
Masih jelas dalam benaknya kejadian malam itu. Ia masih mengingat dengan detail setiap detik adegan yang menyisakan perih dihatinya.  
Ditenggelamkannya lagi wajahnya dalam tumpukan bantal. Ia ingin menenangkan pikiran terlebih dahulu.

"Niou~! Bangun!"

Teriakan sang Kakak, membuat telinganya gerah dan membawa emosi sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Nanti~! Hari ini aku sedang libur, tahu!" omel Niou tak kalah galak.  
"APA? LIBUR? Kau mimpi ya! Ini hari pertama-mu masuk semester baru, tahu!"

"_Semester baru? Bukankah 2 minggu yang lalu aku menghadiri upacara kelulusan? Semester baru? Mungkin Nee-san saja yang bermimpi,_" Niou bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

**-BRRAAKK!**

"CEPAT BANGUN!" omelan sang kakak berlanjut dengan mendobrak pintu kamar Niou.  
"Aku kan sudah lulus! Semester baru darimana?" Niou menyampaikan pemikirannya tadi.  
"Lulus?" gantian sang Kakak yang bingung dengan pernyataan sang adik, "Kau ini baru tahun ke-tiga, tahu! Lulus darimana! Cepat mandi, atau kutinggal berangkat!" sebuah handuk mampir di wajah Niou karena barusan sang Kakak melemparnya.

"_Tahun ke-tiga?_" Niou mengerutkan keningnya. Ia pusing dengan semuanya. Belum selesai ia berduka atas Marui, kini sejuta kejadian konyol menimpa dirinya. Apa-apaan ini?  
Niou mengacak-acak rambut peraknya, dan menyisirnya sampai ke ujung. Didapatinya rambut itu yang belum menyentuh bahunya.

Untuk meyakinkan dirinya, Niou pun langsung berlari menuju kalender yang biasa diletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur. Benar saja saat ia menoleh pada kalender duduk yang selalu diletakkannya dimeja samping tempat tidur. Menunjukkan bulan September tahun lalu.

"_Aku..._"

* * *

Niou berjalan seperti biasa menuju perguruan yang terkenal di Kanagawa itu.  
Ia masih sibuk berfikir dan menyusun hal-hal aneh yang terjadi di sekelilingnya, agar menjadi satu garis lurus yang dipahaminya; hidup.

"Niou! Kau dapat kursi dimana?" sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya, saat dirinya mematung dihadapan papan pengumuman posisi duduk barunya.

Saat dirinya menoleh, tampaklah sesosok pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya dengan warna rambut merah plum itu...

"Bun... Bunta?" tanpa sadar bibirnya bergumam.  
"Aku dapat 14 loh~ Bagaimana denganmu?"

Niou hanya terpana tanpa mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"**会いたいから 会いたいから この 胸で 願う ただ 何ど も...**"  
[_Karena aku ingin bertemu, karena aku ingin bertemu... Hanya itu yang terus kuharapkan dalam hati..._]

"Niou?" dengan bola matanya yang besar itu tepat dihadapannya, Marui menyadarkan Niou dari fantasinya.  
"Ah... maafkan aku, aku..."  
"... kelas 15 ya? Wah! Kita bersebelahan!" belum sempat Niou menjawabnya, Marui sudah menyelesaikannya duluan.  
Niou hanya tertawa miris.

Ia hanya tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan Marui yang ada dihadapannya ini. Haruskah ia memeluknya, dan mengatakan untuk tidak pergi lagi darinya? Atau... sesuai penyesalannya hari itu untuk tidak mengenal sosok Marui lebih jauh.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi..." Niou berjalan menjauhi Marui yang memasang tampang bingung.  
"Ne, Niou? Kau sakit?" Marui mengekor dibelakangnya menuju ruang UKS.  
"Bunta..."  
"Ceritakanlah padaku.."  
"Bunta?"  
"Kau sakit?" tanpa izin Niou, ditempelkannyalah punggung tangan Bunta di dahi Niou.  
"Bunta!" dengan satu bentakanMarui mundur satu langkah.

Niou mengatur nafasnya, karena butuh cukup tenaga untuk membuat sebuah bentakan keras.  
"Bunta, aku... tidak apa-apa. Dan tolong," Niou mengalihkan pandangannya, dan memunggungi Marui, " ... jangan ikuti aku..." sosoknya berjalan menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu UKS.

* * *

Niou merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang UKS yang bersprei putih itu. Suasana UKS yang sepi, membuatnya tenang sesaat dengan hiasan merah muda diluaran jendela sana. Tidak ada guru penjaga UKS, karena ini masih pembukaan semester baru. Itu artinya takkan ada yang mengomelinya karena membolos upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru.

Langit-langit ruangan UKS begitu menentramkan hatinya. Hatinya yang kacau karena dua pilihan... Terjebak dengan alur cerita yang sama seperti dulu dengan menjalin hubungan yang dalam dengan Marui, atau menjauh dengan artian mengorbankan Marui yang tak mengetahui apa-apa?

Satu helaan panjang dihembuskannya.

"_Lebih baik aku tidur saja.._."

"**あなたを思うほど...**"  
[_Aku terlalu memikirkanmu..._]

"Mana Niou?" Sanada udah mencak-mencak kayak penari kecak *dilempar becak*  
"Entahlah, aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi," Jackal menyebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lapangan -dengan harapan menemui sosok rambut perak tersebut, dan menghentikan kicauan Sanada.  
"Yagyuu?" tanya Yukimura pada Jackal (lagi)  
"Dia... menghadiri rapat murid,"  
"Marui, kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Yukimura tiba-tiba pada Marui yang tengah melamun di bangku ruang klub.  
"Ah! Eh... itu... ung... aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Sedari upacara pembukaan pun, Ia tidak hadir," Marui mengutarakan pikirannya.  
"Mungkin ia tengah tertidur," ujar Yanagi yang tauk-tauk masuk ke dalam ruang klub.  
"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Sanada tak yakin.  
"Itu sudah kemungkinan 96 persen, tidak dapat dihindari lagi,"  
Yukimura hanya menghela nafas. Entah harus seberapa sabar ia memimpin klub yang absurdnya setengah mampus ini... *_dikeroyok anak-anak Rikkai_*

"Saa, mari kita latihan..."

* * *

Niou membuka matanya karena sentuhan angin senja. Entah berapa lama ia telah berbaring diatas ranjang ini. Namun yang pasti, matahari sudah berpindah 120 derajat dari tempat semula saat Niou menginjakkan kakinya di gerbang Rikkai Daigaku ini.

Sejurus kemudian, ia sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut itu adalah 'jam'. Ditemukannyalah benda tersebut di dinding sebelah kanannya, dan sudah menunjukkan pukul 3.40.

"Siaal~~! Kalau begini ceritanya, Sanada pasti akan murka~!" Niou buru-buru merapikan bajunya, dan melesat keluar ruang UKS.

Langkah dipacunya dengan cepat, sehingga dalam hitungan menit, ia sudah keluar dari gedung barat Rikkai, dan menuju ruang klub yang ada tak jauh dari situ.  
Tinggal satu tikungan lagi, sampai dirinya benar-benar bertemu dengan ruang klub tersebut. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dengan mendadak saat melihat seseorang ada di hadapannya. Kecelakaan lalu-lintas (?) pun dapat dihindarkan.

"Ukh, hampir saja," Niou menahan laju kecepatan larinya dengan bertumpu pada tangan yang berpegang pada tembok gedung.  
"Niou! Kemana saja kau tadi?"  
Niou langsung menoleh, "Bunta?"  
"Aku sedang mencarimu tahu! Ayo cepat ke ruang klub, sebelum Fukubuchou mengamuk," ia menarik tangan Niou dan langsung menyeretnya ke dalam ruang klub.

"Semuanyaa~! Lihat~! Siapa yang ku bawa?" ujar Marui riang.  
"Niouu~~!" Sanada mulai 'bernyanyi'. Hukuman lari keliling sekolah 30 kali pun tak terelakkan lagi.

Niou menyendiri di pinggir lapangan saat matahari mulai mencumbu cakrawala. Terduduk sendirian, membiasakan diri dengan hal se-aneh ini.

"Ne? Niou... kau... marah, karena ku bawa ke ruang klub?" tanya Marui yang tahu-tahu duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Ah, tidak..." niou jadi serba salah jadinya. Pilihan kedua-nya memang tidak tepat jika harus menjauhi Marui tanpa sebab.  
"Lalu, mengapa kau murung seperti itu?" Marui memasang wajah penuh ke khawatiran.  
Niou mengulum senyum, "aku... tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit masalah saja,"  
"Karena... aku?"  
"Tidak... bukan karenamu," senyumnya lagi.

Lalu, Marui merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Nih," ia mengulurkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung celananya, "kalau makan ini, mungkin pikiranmu, menjadi sedikit lebih tenang,"  
Niou mengambil barang tersebut yang disebut permen, "terima kasih ya,"  
"Um! Kalau kau sudah merasa baikan, kau boleh bercerita padaku," ujarnya sambil pergi dari tempat itu.

**強くなりたいなー何か起こる度に**  
[_Aku ingin menjadi kuat, dan menjalani perjalanan macam apapun berkali-kali..._]

**~Esoknya~**

"Bunta..." Niou menghampiri sosoknya yang tengah berganti baju di ruang klub.  
"Hm?" dengan satu lolipop yang ada di dalam mulutnya, Marui menjawab dengan dehaman sembari menoleh.  
"Ini, sebagai balasan permen kemarin," Niou menyodorkan sekotak cheese-cake.  
"He?"  
"Ambillah," Niou menyodorkannya lebih dekat pada Marui.  
"Tapi..."  
"Sudahlah, ucapan terima kasih, harus diterima,"

Betapa bersemu-nya wajah marui saat itu. Bahagia, satu kata yang menciptakan ekspresi macam itu diwajah Marui.  
"Makasih banyak, Niou~~~"  
"Terima kasih kembali untuk permennya," Niou tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"_Pada dasarnya, aku yang salah telah memilih secara sepihak..._"

"Niou..." panggilan Bunta membuyarkan imajinasi Niou yang dibangunnya dengan langit Kanagawa.

Lapangan sore ini sepi. Yukimura sudah pulang duluan dengan yang lainnya. Hanay sisa dirinya, dan Marui saja di sekolah yang bernama Rikkai tersebut.

"Hm?"  
"Aku..." Bunta memotong perkataannya, dan membuat Niou penasaran.  
"Apa?" Niou sudah tahu akan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemilik rambut merah itu, karena itu sudah tergambar jelas di masa lalu yang diingatnya.  
Marui hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia menunduk, seakan sesuatu yang penting telah gagal disampaikannya.

"Bunta..." Niou memanggil dirinya kembali.  
Marui mengadah -bangkit dari tundukannya.  
"Ada gula di pipi-mu," senyumnya.  
"Hee? Mana!" Marui menjadi panik dan sibuk mengusap-usap pipinya.  
"Biar kutunjukkan," Niou menarik wajah Marui, dan tanpa sadar, bibirnya menyentuh permukaan wajah Marui.

"Niou!" dengan refleks, Marui mendorong tubuh Niou sampai jarak 30 cm tercipta.

Niou sampai kaget dibuatnya. Kaget dengan teriakan Marui, dan perbuatannya sendiri.  
"Ah... maafkan aku... memang seharusnya aku tidak terlalu dekat denganmu," Niou bangkit dan berjalan menjauh.  
"Ano~!" Marui pun ikut bangkit, dan menghentikan langkah Niou dengan satu tarikan pada lengannya, "...aku... bukannya tidak suka, tapi..." lagi-lagi Marui memotong perkataannya, "...tapi... aku hanya kaget!" Marui berganti menatap mata Niou dengan lekat, "...sebetulnya... aku menyukai mu..." dan pernyataan cinta yang polos mengalir dari bibirnya.

Walau Niou sudah tahu bagaimana jadinya, tetap saja perasaan berdebar itu masih ada. Dan perasaan menyesal itu.

"Mungkin kau akan menyesal telah menyukaiku..." tepis Niou dengan senyuman nanarnya.  
"He? Mengapa?" Marui dibuat tidak mengerti olehnya.  
"Karena..." Niou pun menjadi ragu untuk menceritakannya, "sebelum aku bercerita, berjanjilah kau akan mempercayaiku," tawar Niou.  
Tentu saja Marui akan mengangguk cepat.  
"...karena..." berat rasanya membiarkan kata-kata tersebut meluncur dari tenggorokannya, "ah, sudahlah... lebih baik kau tidak usah mengetahuinya," Niou menarik lengannya dari genggaman Marui.

"Niou~! Ceritakan apa yang terjadi~!" Marui tetap pada pendiriannya untuk mengetahui kenyataan itu.  
"Sudahlah. Pokoknya, jauhi saja diriku," Niou tetap menyembunyikannya dari Marui.  
"Aku sudah berjanji, Niou~!"  
"Aku tidak mau kau mengetahuinya!"  
"Mengetahui apa? Jika kau tidak mau memberitahukannya, jangan suruh aku berjanji!"

Nou menghentikan langkahnya. Sejenak ia berpikir. Memang. Tidak adil juga rasanya membuat Marui berjanji, setelah itu meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

"Aku..." Niou berusaha menatap Marui dengan memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Hanya kepalanya, "...akulah penyebab kematianmu,"

Siapa pun pasti shock saat mengetahui kematiannya masing-masing. Hal yang tidak mungkin dihindari. Seperti halnya Marui yang menatap Niou tak percaya.

"Kau... mengarang? berbohong?" tuduh Marui.  
"Tidak. Itu semua kenyataan. Kenyataan yang akan datang dengan sendirinya,"  
"Tapi... bagaimana bisa? Apa kau membenciku?"  
"Sama sekali tidak, Bunta..."

Situasi menjadi rumit karena keadaan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi, kini malah dijabarkan dengan lugas oleh Niou.

"Lalu mengapa aku meninggal karena mu?"  
"Kebodohanku..."  
"Hanya itu?"  
Niou mengangguk, "pulanglah... lupakan saja perkataanku tadi. Lebih baik... kau tak mengenal diriku yang egois ini..."

~Kanagawa, Awal Agustus~

Sudah 2 minggu semenjak hari itu. Dan sudah dua minggu pula mereka saling berdiam diri.  
Sebetulnya Niou sudah gerah dengan keadaan ini. Namun, tidak ada jalan lain selain mehg-'hold back' dirinya agar tidak terlalu mengganggui Marui.

**弱きになる自分がいて, すごく寂しいくて**  
[_Aku menjadi diri yang lemah, dan sangat kesepian..._]

"Yagyuu, sebaiknya... kau duluan saja. Aku masih belum selesai membereskan peralatan," ujar Niou sembari menggulung net, sehabis letihan usai.  
"Yakin, tanpa bantuanku?" Yagyuu menaikkan kacamatanya.  
"Ya, pulang saja. Hari ini... biar kuselesaikan saja semuanya sendiri,"  
"Kalau begitu... hati-hatilah. Aku duluan," Yagyuu berjalan menuju gerbang Rikkai.  
Dan Niou mengantarnya dengan senyuman.

"Tinggal menaruh gulungan net ini... lalu..."

**-BRRAAKK~!**

Terjadilah hujan bola tennis saat Niou hendak membuka lemari penyimpanan, namun malah menyenggol boks bola tennis yang tidak tersebimpan dengan baik.

"Argh! Dasar anak kelas satu! Akan kuberi pelajaran mereka!" geram Niou saat melihat pekerjaannya sore ini bertambah.  
Tidak ada sesiapapun lagi yang dapat dimintai bantuan karena hanya dirinya saja yang tersisa di dalam ruang klub mungil ini.

Niou hanya menghela nafas panjang. Tidak ada gunanya juga marah-marah sendirian. Diambilnya boks yang sudah tergeletak tersebut, dan dipungutinya satu-satu bola yang berserakan itu.

"Ini..." sebuah tangan terjulur dengan sebuah bola tennis, saat dirinya sedang membungkuk mengumpulkan bola-bola hijau tersebut. Marui Bunta-lah yang dilihatnya saat mengadah.  
"Bunta...?" sudah jelas Niou akan menyebut namanya.  
"Mengumpulkannya berdua lebih cepat ketimbang sendirian," ujar Bunta tanpa peduli perselisihan mereka yang kemarin-kemarin.  
"Bukannya kau membenciku?" tanya Niou tanpa basa-basi lagi.  
"Benci?" Marui melirik Niou sesaat, sebelum akhirnya lanjut mengumpulkan bola-bola yang bertebaran itu, "aku membencimu? untuk alasan apa?" tawanya.  
"Hari itu... aku menjadi..."  
"Tidak alasan untuk membencimu atas hal yang belum terjadi, Niou," senyumnya, "aku belum meninggal, dan masih di sini, itu saja. Apa hak ku untuk membenci-mu?"  
"Jadi..."  
"Ya, maafkan aku yang tiba-tiba saja menjauhimu kemarin-kemarin, tapi... itu untuk waktuku berpikir sejenak," Marui memasukkan bolanya yang terakhir, "dan... perasaan ku takkan berubah..."

Niou malah terpaku dengan masih memegang boks yang sudah penuh dengan bola tennis. Marui yang dilihatnya senja ini, begitu indah. Seperti lukisan dengan cahaya matahari yang menyeruak dari baik punggungnya yang menyerupai sayap.

"Aku... mencintaimu..." Marui mendekap Niou dalam.

Dan seperti malaikat yang akan mengantarnya ke surga...

**面影はいつも抱き締めてる**  
[_Aku akan selalu memeluk bayanganmu.._.]

**~Kanagawa, Awal Musim Dingin~**

"Ne, Niou... ini.. sudah bulan Desember loh," ujar Marui saat berjalan pulang berdua dengan pemuda berambut perak tersebut.  
"Lalu?"  
"Ah! Masa kau tidak ingat sih?" Marui kesal jadinya.  
"Ingat apa?" Niou bersungguh-sungguh. Pikirannya blank.  
"Ulang tahunmu!"  
"Ah, hari yang tidak penting itu..." Niou malah menlenguh dengan asap dingin dari mulutnya.

Walau masih senja dengan hangat sinar matahari, tetap saja yang namanya musim dingin itu membuat badan menggigil.

"Kau ingin apa untuk hadah ulang tahunmu?" Marui menatap langkah yang mereka buat bersama.  
"Apa ya?" Niou melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya, "ah.. aku tidak tahu,"  
"Ah~! jangan membuatku bingung, donk!" Marui menggembungkan pipinya.  
Niou hanya tertawa melihatnya, "terserah pada dirimu sajalah..." ucapnya asal.  
"Walau itu hanya kue lumpur?" jawab Marui asal juga.  
"Baiklah, selama itu dari dirimu, apapun kuterima," senyumnya yang membuat rona merah di wajah Marui timbul. Pipinya menghangat. Sehangat hatinya.

"Ne, kita hasru berpisah..." Niou menghentikan langkahnya -menunggu Marui menyebrangi jalan menuju rumahnya.  
"Jaa, sampai besok..." ujar Marui masih dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Niou -ia tak ingin rona itu sampai ketahuan oleh sang trickster.

Jarak pun membentang diantara mereka.

"Bunta...!" teriak Niou dari sebrang jalan, "...tidak ada salahnya kan, ciuman perpisahan?"  
Wajah Marui makin memerah. Lebih merah dari sebelumnya, lebih merah dari tomat hasil petikan Spain (kok jadi nyambung ke Hetalia sih?)  
Marui hanya cukup mengangguk sekali untuk mengijinkan Niou menyebrangi jalan menuju dirinya.

Tanpa disadari oleh pemilik tahi lalat di dagu itu, sebuah mobil bus dengan kecepatan yang cukup kencang sedang melaju ke arahnya.

"NIOU! Awas!" Marui sekuat tenaga menyuruh Niou untuk segera menghindar.  
"Apa?" namun, ia tidak terlalu mendengar apa teriakan dari ketakutan Marui.

Marui berpikir ulang. Tidak ada gunanya ia berteriak lagi jika hasilnya sama; Niou tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tanpa mempertimbangkan apapun, dilemparnya tas yang sedari tadi dibawanya, dan berlari menuju Niou. Untuk mendorongnya menjauh.

"Bunta, apa-apaan..."

**-BURKKHH!**

Marui berhasil mendorong Niou ke tepi jalan. Namun ia tak punya cukup waktu untuk membawa tubuhnya ketempat yang sama.

"BUNTA!"

Niou hanya tak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi dihadapan matanya. Dengan detik yang tersisa, ditariknya tangan Marui, dan membawanya ke tepian, namun...

**-BRAAKK!**

Detik itu telah habis, dan butiran pasir terakhir sudah jatuh. Marui, tak terselamatkan...

"Bunta..." Niou gamang dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya; tubuh Marui yang bersimbah warana semerah rambutnya. Ironisnya, Ia masih menggenggam tangan Marui yang telah terwarnai dengan noda darah.

"Bunta! Sadarlah!" Niou masih dapat merasakan denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Marui, "Bunta!" Niou menempelkan pipinya ke dahi Marui, anpa peduli jika di pipinya akan terlukis warna merah itu.

"Ni...Ni...Niou? Niou kah?" Bunta kembali pada kesadarannya yang belum seratus persen.  
"Bunta! Bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

Suasana sekitar mereka menjadi ramai. Banyak orang yang datang dan hendak membantu mereka.

"Ti...Tidak usah! Tidak... perlu..." nafasnya satu-satu. Marui berusaha keras memompa jantungnya dengan tenaga yang tersisa, "...jika ini... penyebab kematianku..." Marui mendapati kesedihan dalam bola mata Niou, "...aku... rela..." senyumnya dengan susah payah.  
"Bodoh! Diamlah! Jika punya waktu untuk berbicara, gunakanlah itu untuk bernafas!" Niou berusaha menggendong Marui untuk membawanya ke klinik terdekat.  
"Jika... aku mempunyai waktu... maka aku... akan mengatakannya sekali lagi kalau..." perkataan Marui menghentikan gerakan Niou.

"...kalau... aku tak menyesal telah menyelamatkanmu..."

**もっとそばにいて**  
[_Aku ingin lebih lama berada di sampingmu..._]

**~Kanagawa, Desember~**

Niou tetap mengutuki dirinya bodoh. Kehilangan orang yang dicintainya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak ada rasa selain ingin menyusul Marui ke liang lahat.

"Seharusnya aku menjauhimu..." ucapnya saat menaruh bunga krisan putih dalam peti jenazah itu -penghormatan terakhir.

"Entah aku yang bodoh, atau kau yang telah membuatku bodoh..."

Pemakaman memang identik dengan hujan. Namun kali ini, hujan salju yang menghiasi kepergian Marui. Tepat dihari ulang tahun Niou.

Niou kembali berdiri di hadapan nisan itu. Dan sialnya, lebih cepat dari apa yang ada di masa itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Niou berlutut dihadapan batu besar yang terukir nama Marui.  
Didekatkannya perggelangan tangannya, pada ujung batu yang terbilang runcing.

"Aku ini bodoh, Bunta..." dan urat nadinya telah mencium bau nisan tersebut, "... tidak ada jalan lain selain melenyapkan diriku," Niou menekan pergelangan tangannya hingga ujung nisan tersebut masuk ke dalam kulitnya, dan menyapa syarafnya -menciptakan rasa sakit yang terhubung ke otaknya.

"Bunta..." lagi.. Niou menyebutkan nama itu.

"Miaaw~!"

**-BRUKH!**

Niou jatuh tertimpa sesuatu yang membuat pandangannya gelap sesaat.  
Seekor kucing saat ia melihat apa yang mebuatnya jatuh telentang barusan.

"Kucing?" Niou mengerutkan dahinya.

Kucing putih itu bergulung manja dalam pangkuan Niou. Niou gagal menyusul Marui.  
Kucing itu seperti menghentikan niatnya.  
Niou menatap lekat gumpalan daging yang dibungkus bulu putih tersebut. Dan kucing itu balas menatanya.

"Miaaww~~"

Niou menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin, jika kucing itu adalah Bunta, maka ia akan menghentikan usahanya yang konyol -membunuh jiwa yang susah payah diselamatkannya.

"Maafkan aku Bunta..." Niou mengecup nisan tersebut, "... maafkan aku yang hampir menyia-nyiakan usahamu..."

Dipeluknya kucing itu erat, "setidaknya... kita berpisah tanpa pertengkaran seperti waktu itu..."

"Aku akan hidup untuk menebus dosaku padamu. Sampai saat itu tiba... jemputlah aku..." Niou menatap langit diatasnya, "...yah... walau dengan penyesalan..."

Senyumnya mengembang tipis, "aku... pulang dulu," ujar Niou sambil membawa kucing itu dalam pangkuannya, "ne? bagaimana kalau kau ku panggil 'Bunta' ?"

**思い出なるから**

[_Dan menjadi kenangan..._]

* * *

**Aiko no Cuap-cuap:**

_Dekita! Dekimashita!_ Fheeww~! XD

Haduuh~ deg-degan begini...

Bagaimana kah FFnya? Gaje ya? *dibunuh fans Marui*

Nyaa~! Maafkan sayaahh~! Tapi inilah yang saya dapatkanselagi menggosok gigi di kamar mandi~! Maaf nee~~!

Request dari Acha-san sudah saya kabulkan! Bagi para pembaca yang membacanya, repiu donk, semoga saya lebih baik di FF selanjutnya~

Maaf ya, kalo gaje... tapi inilah kekuatan saya~ *dihajar*

Minna de! Mamotte kuru!

~**Aiko~**


End file.
